percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dagostino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Dagostino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 23:10, January 22, 2011 its cool. at least u told me. it would've sucked if u didn't. thanks for the read on my FanFic, btw. :D -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 06:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Good Story I like it so far, I'll check back when new chapters come out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I reread the first chapter. it is a good stroy and I like it. The moment when he remembers how this started (Flashback intro) seems kind of long because we are given a lot of information, but when I got to the end of the chapter, it seemes like we would catch up with the flashback right at the start of the next chapter making it a little un-needed. But thats just me and it is still a good story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 16:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) No website in particular is needed, really. All you need to do is use a program you have, like windows logo, or untitled paint, to make the picture you want.I'm sorry if it doesn't really help, but I don't know how else to explain it...Nicole Bloor 03:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC) It would appear that I am not the only one interested In making a Protegnoi fani-fiction. Anyways Nice Job Looking forward to the rest of the series Oh really? That's pretty cool cause I thought I was the only one... and er who are you cause you forgot to signD'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 23:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I make my logos using Paintshop Pro X2, which I don't think they sell anymore... I got it on Amazon for I think around $50.... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks , this wiki just has the nicest people on it . . . :D -PiperMclean 12:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry I made this thing like sunday its the first wiki i ever joined so im a newb at this. DragoonFlareJR 21:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool Hwy thats pretty sweet. i mean half he people dont know who the Protogenoi are. DragoonFlareJR 10:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thx for liking my stories? I like yours too! So much action . . . :D I'm an action geek. My sis wants to play Littlest Pet Shop , I wanna play War. :D -PiperMclean I know-awkward. :D ❤PiperMclean I just hope they appear in his new seriesDragoonFlareJR 20:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Also Im a newb so I dont know hoe to make a new wiki page. Could you tell me how?DragoonFlareJR 23:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you make your Avatars yourself or is ther some machine or person that does it for u?DragoonFlareJR 23:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Untill now I was just splicing and spriting sprites from old pokemon gamesDragoonFlareJR 00:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually it was working pretty well but needed close ups. Anyway I created my Fan fiction wiki pages and revealed pretty much alot about the characterss(I dont like keeping my secrets very long). And I hope to start sometim this weekendDragoonFlareJR 21:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) That does present a problem...I can either Change it from singular to plural or just change Ourea to gaie, im pretty Sure Rick Riordan made the Faun plural, so im not sure how much of a problem it would be, I dunno i'll think on thisDragoonFlareJR 01:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Since The Ourea are protogenoi Ill just keep the story as it is. The children of the ourea are still demigods in a sense because their parents are conidered gods ^ Sorry that was meDragoonFlareJR 11:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well i changed a few things around. 1) Only four in the prophecy now 2) Michael was kicked down to a minor character And I wanted to get a chapter posted this weekend but my mom volunteered me to help at my church for some womens conference. So i am hoping to post it thursday.DragoonFlareJR 03:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey hi Dagostino..I'm currently reading the Protogenoi Saga Book 1-Chapter 1..does it have Chapter 2? Really want to know...got interested because of the title..well my mom is a protogenoi goddess right?Karikamiya 05:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool im hopefully going to do two more trilogies About an ex-hunter and Norse mythology(or celtic). Im making another prophecy For all three trilogies to be intertwined. Yurns out I had a little time on my hands. Chapter one is publishedDragoonFlareJR 13:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey is Zach a son of Erebus?I really hope you post the 2nd Chapter soon.Karikamiya 02:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah go ahead and edit the grammar if you want to. And yeah its the grover from the real series. I just wanted one of the characters to have a cameo appearance. So he wont appear again Chapter 2 is up, 3 hopefully will be up saturday or sunday ^ That was meDragoonFlareJR 00:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ugg My comp was being dumb, Ill post tomorrow or saturdayDragoonFlareJR 01:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hey when is Chapter 3 going to be post?If you have time go here http://pjoffw.chatango.com/[[User:Karikamiya|Maybe Someday we'll meat again..]] 04:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Collab hey!! Umm..it's your turn though...you'll create a page..I edit what Josh did I hope he wont be angry I put his Proluge on another page.I put a link on it on The Lust for Power page.I also create a category named The Lust for PowerMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 05:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) So my comp deleted chapter 2, so now I have to retype it today. Also I made a page for another fanfiction tha occurs after the events of Protogenoi Chronicles and another that occurs before Hey I igure out what happened to the drama you might want to read Hermione6720 talk pageMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 02:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) yah did Kiwi 1998 message you?I saw the note you left on her talk pageMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 03:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dagostino, aren't you going to the chat page? http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Psst... It's your turn Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to edit the forums! [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Another Collab Hello Dagostino. We're doing another collab, and this pretty much resuming from our last collab, "The Lust for Power." And we would like it if you join us in another collab. It's called The Vampires of the Night. Can you join us plz. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) OC club Hey Me karikamiya, and Josh, are making a Collab group Called Dark Circle based off the protogenoi so I was wondering if you would want to join Chapter 3 is upDragoonFlareJR 20:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) frankly if you want to make a new chracter go ahead, We have plenty of spots open in Dark CircleDragoonFlareJR 01:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yah, You are part of the collab.I already ask luna if she could put your name at the logo.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:32, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dagostino, your chapter is up. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dagostino! Remember what you said? That you want to join the collab well since we notice you being online this morning( orobably night at your place) We figure out it's high time for you to start writing.Since we need 4 half-bloods. We really need Evan. HEre's the link btw.The Vampires of the night.. Josh isn't a good explainer so I'm doing this.Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 13:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Center of Light I don't mind at all. Besides, the more the merrier. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey dude. I just joined the group. so, do you know when we start writing? P.S: Love your OC. He's so cool! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 01:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply I was talking about Alex. But, the things is that I'm leaving for Banff next Wednesday and I won't be back until Sunday afternoon. Sooo... I don't know either. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 12:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm not deleting ur chapters, I'm just changing the order so the story would went faster. I'm sorry. Ur next chapter is up by the way. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 23:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dagostino, I'm just calling members of the Center of light to gather in here: http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ So, We're going to talk about how this group is created and how people met each other. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey DAgostino.Remember the idea I told you about yesterday Dragoon agreedVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) i don't know what you mean I am in the center of light but I haven't heard much of chiarscuro tell me more please and I'll think bout it!goddess of evil 21:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil Its small on thisDragoonFlareJR 00:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 3 into Chapter 4 Oh, see, the first paragraph is Daniel revelling in the fact that his crush Courtney di Angelo had said yes to dating him. The next paragraph is him remembering that night, right after Patrick was claimed and Jessie and Roslyn coming to find him and Chris. Then, it turns out he was dreaming or he fell asleep, you decide, and Josh wakes him up because someone kidnapped Leah. That sum it up? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply: OC page Ohhhkay. Well, I was kind of thinking that Lora doesn't meet the group yet. So, she's still kind of on the run. Is that okay? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply #2 Um, I think so. Maybe, on the ship over to New York, she could dream of seeing the group. It will all make sense once I'm done. I'm actually working on it right now! Lolz. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 00:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply #3 Yep. Um, how many chapters are there gonna be? Cause I wanna write mooooooooooooooooore. xD ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 00:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm an Artist with Very Low Self Esteem... Hey, if you want, I finally uploaded something from my sketchbook! It's on my profile! Please check it out and comment or something. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 00:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Writing Hey, I was wondering if maybe our OCs Lorelei and Alex could date? I just needed ideas. But, feel free to use Lorelei if you're writing. Just let me know, so that I can edit something if I have to. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 16:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply #3 Dang. Okay well I guess that's okay. You tell me if you want to have them date or not. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ..? Edits to what? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 19:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Helping Hands If you want, I could edit Alex's profile to say he was dating Alyssa and then Lora? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I don't know. Maybe ... what's Alyssa like? Perhaps Lora tells him that she loves him after some big fight and she's really hurt, and ... I don't know. It's your OC. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Then after the fight, what happens? Is he still with Alyssa or is it just an awkward moment ... Hey, one other thing, where did you make those pictures? The ones of Evan, Alex and those other kids? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, um, so awkward moment is what we're going for? And where did you say that? On his profile, story .... ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Awkward moment as in, she says "I really love you ..." and he's just like "Uh...." ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Perfect. Sooo, when does this happen? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. So far, Lora is at the Center of Light base, wounded and bleeding like hell. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Did you read the new ending? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) So, uh, would you mind if under Alex's relationship thing I put: Lorelei Stone: He has a crush on her but just friends or something along the lines of that? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I finished it, it what I meant. And Alex is in it, but he only says two things. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you check out Lora's page, I added the relationship thing and a photo of Garrett. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't know. I think I started it on the OC category thing. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) But I already finished! *whiney voice* ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Aw, but that's effort. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Okay! You wore me down. I"ll do it when I have time. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Story unfinished 1 In or Out The 27 year old Jacob Carver stared again at the letter he'd just received. There was no stamp, no return address, nothing. He read the last line again in his head: Are you in or out, Mr. Carver? ''It scared him. He brushed his fingers through his wavy brown hair, thinking. He read the whole, terrifying paragraph again and again. How could a human being make a decision like this in such a deadline? It was mentally impossible. Even for him, of all people. It just .... ''horrified ''him to think of the penalty if he declined. But if he accepted ... No. He wouldn't go there. He read the letter out loud to himself. "''Dear Mr. Jacob Carver. How are you after all these years? I have not seen you in at least a decade. But, I have an offer for you. I have recently come into a substantial amount of money. It is yours if you accept, given there is a consequence. Have you heard of the phrase, "You have to give a little more than you get"? I would ask you to do a few errands for me. Simple tasks, of course. It's easy as mailing a letter of course! I will be keeping my name a secret, but I will be going by nicknames. I want an answer by tomorrow afternoon, at 3:00. I will have someone call you. Remember, this is a time limited game. You will receive five letters, with checks. They come every day. Maybe twice a day. So, of course there begs the question. Are you in or out, Mr. Carver? - Nobody" He was completely shaken. He set the letter down on his nightstand. He lay back on bed. He stared at the ceiling of his New York apartment and watched the reflection of car windows wash across as cars drove by. The clock ticked hungrily at Jacob's consciousness. He thought back ten years, to all the people he hadn't seen lately: his then girlfriend, Hanna was one suspect. There was his first boss at the movie theatre, Mr. Shepard, although he died two years ago. Anyone he could have possibly hurt? Nobody he could think of. He sat up, gazed at his watch and realized he had exactly 24 hours to respond. Things were going to be difficult. His mind was bursting at the seams with mixed thoughts and emotions. Snap out of it! ''his inner conscience told him, ''this is some kind of prank! You are a smart man. They can't get you. ''He let his conscience was right. Carter couldn't give in to this. He decided to get up and get ready for work. He dressed himself in one of his nicest suits, and shoes and combed his hair. He picked up his bags and went out the door. He clicked the UNLOCK button on his car keys and slammed the car door as he got in. The drive would soothe him. He gazed in the rear view mirror and noticed a tall man in a black suit and sun glasses, was waiting at the bus stop with a news paper. But he wasn't reading the paper ...... he was watching Jacob. Just sitting there, ''staring at him. Carver quickly looked away and started the car. "The drive will soothe you." He said to himself and backed out. Carver pushed through a crowd of tourists, who had stopped to gaze at the Pompona Statue, outside. The second he got through the door of the Plaza Hotel, Arthur Jones, the concierge, ran over to him. "This came for you, Jake." Arthur placed a white envelope in Jacob's hand, "I don't know who it's from, but it was left on the desk. Susan said she saw a large man in a suit and sunglasses, walk by the desk and left the hotel. Crazy, huh?" He gave him a list of reservations and check-outs, then went back to his desk. Jacob did the same. He went to the front desk, where his colleague Rachel was sorting the mail in the room slots. "Howdy Jake, " she smiled, but quickly went back to sorting, "I hope Mr. Standish gives us a raise, 'cause I need some cash. How about you?" "Oh, yeah. He's a tough man. He's kind of like and oyster." "He's smelly, lumpy and looks like snot?" "No, but yes. What I meant, was -" Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It made a Bloop! ''sound. He reached in and checked it. He had a message. He clicked READ . '''Mr. Carver, ' I thought that maybe you needed a taste of what you're missing. I hope you think about it. Remember, this is only a small example of what you could receive. '- Nobody' He was completely dumbfounded. He scrambled to open the envelope. A check was placed inside. It was for $300. Small Example. Jacob couldn't move. He was about to run to he bank and cash it, but Rachel caught him staring at something. Her eyes widened. She lunged at the spot beside him. "Where did you get THAT?!" ''she screeched in his ear. "I-I d-d-don't know! Arthur gave it to me. " Jacob folded the cheque inside his pocket and gestured for Rachel to get back to work. A man and woman came up and validated their reservation. Every two minutes, Rachel would stare at him, then at Arthur. A few other guests had come and gone. A woman who looked like Cruella Deville, checked out, a family from Texas that Jake had seen admiring the Pompona statue outside on his way inside, came in. After a few minutes, Jake decided to break the tension. "So, what did you do over the weekend?" ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 03:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sup bro? Okay, so to recap last night's wicked brainstorming: Good vs. Evil Matt vs. Lamia, Jessie vs. Arachne and David vs. Thalassa Transportation Magic H-Plane Magic Items: Matt = Electric Sword (From his Daddy) Jessie = Animal Controlling Amulet (Courtesy of Hermes) David = Bronze Halk (That he made) and a Bronze Hammer (From his Daddy aswell) I wanted to thank you again for helping me. Ttyl. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Conjunction Junction, New Writing Function? Okay so, are we re-arranging the chapter writing list? Cause I wants to write about my sassy, little Irish babe. She can't sit around all disoriented and bleeding forever. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) So, we restart the whole ''story? Cause I liked my chapter. Btw, if you didn't understand what happened when Josh supposedly "got there", here's what happened: So, Lora actually landed in New York, found a satyr (after attacked by a cyclops) who told her she was a demigod and met Garrett. When they were on their way to Camp, they were ambushed by none other than the dark enchantress herself, Nyx. She transformed into a crow and flew away after the attack and lora tried to catch her. But, Nyx had help. Thanatos transformed into a wolf, bit her side, almost tearing open an artery, and pinned her down. Garrett found Lora just before his father (in wolf form) tore her limb from limb. Garrett attacked his father, (now human, (or is it god?)) but Thanatos couldn't bring himself to hurt his son. Garrett took Lora to find Grace, Fergus, Doyle and Aidan, but accidentally led Nyx to them. She tried to drown them all (they were by water for some reason), but Garrett shadow travelled trying to take Lora with him, but Nyx (what a b****?) trapped him in the shadow world. Doyle died and Aidan was probably trapped in the shadow world with Garrett or he drowned. Josh, somehow sensing the danger, found them and took lora to the base. And, Alex found true love at first sight and Lora ... didn't have any sight. So, yeah. And I posted the "I want you instead" thing that I did for the character concept art. Enjoy! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) CLIFFHANGER Hey, I'm gonna be on hiatus for a while, so I'm still writing but I just wanted to let ya know, I added half an ending to Matt - Chapter 5. BEST F****** CLIFFHANGER IN DA WURLD!!! Is Jessie and Daniel's dad dead ... or something else??? And, leave massages on the talk thing. Please!!! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 03:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) YOU WITH THE FACE!! HEY YOU! YEAH YOU WITH THE FACE! NO, NOT YOU, YOU! YEAH! xD Anyways, when you get the chance, come see me on chatango. So, when the flip are we starting up again!!!???!!!! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sup, brosaf? So, are we writing or not? *whiny voice* ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 00:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BURFFDAY! FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLEY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FE-ELLOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!! THAT NOBODY CAN DENY!!! Happy Birthday, brosaf!!! 13! Epic win!!! I've got to go at 5:30, or 3:30 your time, for a wind-up party for my ringette team. But, I'd like to talk COL chapter ideas with you! Happy B-Day and ttyl! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 21:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you go? Dude are you there? I went to chat and you weren't there. But, I have to leave now. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, if you're still here, go to chat NOW. But i've got to go in, like, 2 minutes. HURRY! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s: I thought you might like this song: Young by Hollywood Undead . Happy Birthday! oh, ok, as soon as i can... Mikmak28 05:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, i thought it's beauty queens, but ok as soon as i canMikmak28 05:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ok RPG Updates So, how's Ghosty doing? Anyways, if you're there, go to chatango! 02:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm done with my chapter. Mikmak28 15:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) TAG! You're it! Your turn for writing now! Yay! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE have a conversation or at least mention Lora? I give you full control over her, but remember: *She's Irish, therefor she speaks with an accent and has irish sayings, but not too much. (She uses profanity, but not too much.) *She's tough. *She loves rock, art, poetry but adores alternative. *She's very shy and defensive when it comes to the talk of Garrett and her run-away friends. I don't know. But, maybe we could put our war ideas into action because Mikmak started the war in her chapter and Lorelei is fighting with Demetra. So, maybe Alex is fighting with Evan and he hears her scream? Anyways, talk to me later! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ get on! Illoras 05:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) What the hell? 1. What the hell happened? 2.Why are the only ones writing are Dragoon, Me, Makaron, Josh the oracle who is always wrong,and illoras? 3.How about the other members! 4.WHAT THE HELL?????? I will kill you! 06:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Got the Message about the Drak Circle! Okay, I got the message! :) 00:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ Forgot to sign in! Its MBT13 MBT13 00:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Wise's Schedule Mayhem!! Okay well I edited quite a bit of things. If you want to change them back, I'm sorry for interfering. Anyways, I like the thing about Garrett joining the Dark Circle, but him getting sucked back into the Shadow World? I don't know about that.... maybe. ( I think the Alex inside of you might be jealous! ;D ) So, if I don't get around to doing it, can you tell Josh about what happened, what's going to happen and/or get him to read the chapter and talk with you about it? I'm going to be SUPER busy this weekend. I have swim practice, two projects to work on ( One of which is for my French exam! O. O ), I might be seeing Thor with my friends and my little brother is having his First Communion ( Which, in case you don't know what that is, it's like a bar mitzvah for young boys and girls in the Roman Catholic faith ) on Sunday so I probably won't be on at all then. So, if Josh and Kari finish their chapters quickly ( Which would really stress me! ) I won't be on very much and even if I do go on, it'll be very quickly. So, be on chat as soon as possible tomorrow! How's 5:00 your time? That's 8:00 here. Anyways, later. ~ Broskey ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 03:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Dagostino, what I want is that after the Dark Circle attacked, the center of light waged war on the Dark Circle, and the center of light searched for the Dark Circle's base. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) dagostino, your chapter is really long, I want the fight scene you know... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) srry didn't have time saturday i will please put me on the list just tell what 2 write bout....kay????goddess of evil 00:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ DC chat, rite now Illoras 00:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) sweet! well, i'm editing the home page now.... ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) they can be anything or anyone who would be angry at the gods for. thanks dago! if you want, i'll be on chat for a few minutes! go! Hey! If you're on, go to chat! Right now it's 5:54, here! Subtract three hours! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dag! If you're on (10:34 here), go to LoraxAlex! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 15:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude! Chat! It should be 6:13, where you are? It's 9:13 here. Anyways, did you see what Tony called Calista? xD ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Cool It's alright, I just couldn't believe that people would talk about killing one of my characters without asking me first. But if it has to be done, it will be ok i guess. AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Thanks? Hey. Um, it's still Kari's turn..... she's not done. And I know. It's gonna start out in a dream where Garrett took Lora into the shadow world. He tells her to wake up and suddenly, he's there. Alex tries to start a fight with him and then they escape. In the end, he tells them that he can't come with them because he's already apart of DC. Mwah!!! ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 02:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...... Hmm. Maybe Alex tells Lora that they had to take us back to Camp....?? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 20:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) get on the chat. when i said see you later i ment in a few minutes Illoras 22:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I can do that chapter! I can do chapter twenty-one! MBT13 15:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Just wondering if I could make you a new Cover for one of your FanFictions. If youd like -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Glad to help and sorry if it took so long --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I see then. Anyways, if you want me to make you a new cover just tell :) ----- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me when u made up your mind :) --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) get on the chat dude! im bored Illoras 23:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL .. thank you so much .. just tell me when u want me to make u a new one :) ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 05:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry. i don't really know how to do that. --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) wanna random chat? http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 01:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL. yeah. it does :) --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ima back an on the chat http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Charon's rent a soul for a day! A one drachma value for 20 drachmas each. Illoras 02:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) no problem i,ll let you know when i have a picture of thor looking epic as hellSparx12 18:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Sparx12 P.S watch out for loki Sure, you can adopt it. I'm really sorry I haven't been active on there...I guess I just lost interest. -Leafwhisker 12:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) si http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 22:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) im on chat Illoras 23:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I fixed up chapter 18. Sometimes with collabs the transitions between scenes get mixed up. Also, the POV changes based on the author so if I were in a battle at the end of one chapter, the next chapter would take place from someone elses pov. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) We are working on a sequel yes. Fedora wants to make it a musical so lets see how that works out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm just the writer, I'll leave the crazy ideas to someone else. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope, but from the looks of it a lot of different authors are on that project so I might have to start reading it later if my own story doesnt keep me busy. I'm really behind and just wait for the ending. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) awwww I'm flattered *cries* :') thank youuuu :') I mean.. you're like one of the best writers here and stuff :D Rose 06:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) lol xD thanks :') Rose 06:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I don't go to'' every single page, teehee :P Rose 06:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) lol I usually do that when I'm bored xD sorry for not replying quickly, I had to go to my annoying mandarin course ._. Rose 10:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) So the Chains That Bind is finished, let me know what you think when you finish. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, but all my last chapters are like that; it's my Achilles Heel. I dont know what it is but I'm not good at endings. When I see the ending of my stories, i see the "ending" as the final battle, the way the threat ends. But after that I'm left with this nothing and I dont know what to put down. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 10:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem starting my stories because the ending is always the first thing to pop in my mind. The first few chapters are normally just introducing the quest members (if I hadnt used them before) and getting the prophecy, which normally only talks about the end of my story as that is all thats in my mind when I start. If you look at the prophecy page I made for my series, about 90% of the things related to my prophecies happen in the last three or four chapters of my stories (not counting the very last chapter as that is more of a chapter just to show I made it back to camp). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) If you look at the order I wrote my stories in, I kind of started in the middle (with Swift already at camp, already has friends, a love interest, and a weapon). My second story in the timeline was the first story (My Story Begins was a prequel) so I didnt even start my series at the beginning and The Fastest Hero Alive was the only story I planned to write. I only wrote My Story Begins because I wanted to give Megan some screen time. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It wont work for every story. Like I said, I didnt actually plan on writing more than just the one. It kind of just happened. Also, did you name that guy Sebastian because of the crab in The Little Mermaid because your characters are in Disneyland. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Still, finding someone in Disneyland with the same name as a major supporting character in a Disney film is kkind of funny, even if you didnt mean it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I didnt really check to see if they were good or not as I planned on going back and adding a short summary of each story (like on the Camp Half-Blood wiki). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) When I was editing the links, I typed in Nolan and a menu popped up with all the things starting with nolan. I guess it didnt work as I planned it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is called A Dark Cloud Over the Future and is an alternate look at what would happen if Percy had stayed with Calypso. This is only one plot line that could happen, but I got the idea from a blog by Moodle. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking about starting sometime this weekend or maybe sometime next week. I just finished a major story so I might take a short break for a week. Athletiger offered to help and like I said, there are many different ways that the events of the series could go down, plus she's my editor so I trust her to help me out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Will do. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) First chapter is finished. I think it started out pretty well and there is already a noticeable difference in the time-line. Expect more soon. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 20:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I understand them getting upset.But they should've at least warned him.Never mind,for some reason I don't care about it today. Cleared the Air Thank you, at least I got an answer to why it happened. next time could you at least leave a message about the situation before you move one of my characters ok? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth